El angel y el loto
by Cassiopeia Weasley
Summary: escapando a su pasado, Mu se va lejos llevándose consigo a la única persona que le importa en este mundo, podrá aquel ser angelical conseguir desprenderse de los fantasmas que lo atormentan e iniciar una nueva vida... (AU) CAP 4: UP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** personajes pertenecen a masami kurumada y a la Toei, los utilizo con fines de entretener.

**Advertencia: **(AU) historia original de mi autoria adaptada al **YAOI** con los personajes de SS, contiene muerte de un personaje, violencia intrafamiliar, angustia, al principio puede no parecerlo pero es un (ShakaxMu) con intervenciones de otras parejas de dorados.

**Summary: **escapando a su pasado, Mu se va lejos llevándose consigo a la única persona que le importa en este mundo, podrá aquel ser angelical conseguir desprenderse de los fantasmas que lo atormentan e iniciar una nueva vida...

**El ángel y el loto.**

**Capítulo I**

**El escape:**

_**P.O.V. Mu**_

_E_ra de noche, estaba lloviendo, yo conducía mi auto gris y observaba las gotas caer sobre el parabrisas y brillar como diamantes en la oscuridad, mis ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, mis lagrimas amargas surcaban mi rostro y se deslizaban en contra de mi voluntad, lagrimas derramadas por aquel ser al que tanto ame.

- Saga- susurre entre lágrimas silenciosas- como fue que llegamos a esto.

Ya no valía la pena lamentarse, era muy tarde para retroceder. Dirigí mi mirada hacia el bulto en el asiento de al lado y pasaron frente a mis ojos las imágenes que me llevaron a este punto, el por qué de lo que había sucedido, ahí yacía dormida apaciblemente la razón de mi existencia, la criatura más perfecta y a quien yo mas amaba, incluso más que a él.

Brittany, mi hija, su carita redonda lucia serena mientras dormía, sus parpados guardando celosamente sus hermosos orbes verdes tan parecidos a los míos, su frágil cuerpecito, la hacían verse como una muñequita de porcelana que podía quebrarse en cualquier instante. No, no podía permitirle a Saga lastimarla, jure cuidarla y así lo haría.

Seguí conduciendo en silencio mientras el dolor en mi costado amenazaba con hacerme desmayar, mientras reproducía una y otra vez las imágenes de la razón de mi escape.

****flash back****

- Saga amor estoy en casa- le llame mientras abría la puerta luego de pasar por Britt a la escuela.

- era hora de que llegaras, muero de hambre y no dejaste nada preparado- me grito desde la sala donde veía televisión.

- lo siento amor, no te enojes, traje comida. Es que Britt ha estado teniendo algunos problemas en la escuela y me estaban dando la queja, aquí esta tu comida - me acerque dándole un beso luego de servir la comida para los tres.

- hola Saga- saludo Britt.

- ¿hola Saga?, esa no es forma de saludar a tu padre, mocosa - le reprocho Saga a la pequeña.

- no eres mi padre, mi papi Mu si lo es - le rebatió la niña mirándolo con indiferencia.

- pequeña engendro del demonio, ya verás cómo te enseño a respetarme, no soy Mu que te consiente tus estupideces - le dijo Saga mientras se quitaba el cinturón.

- YA BASTA! Brittany ahora mismo te disculpas con tu padre y no me discutas - le grite a mi hija.

- pero pa..

- pero papa nada! Ahora!

- disculpa "padre" - dijo con todo el sarcasmo posible para una niña de 8 años y con cara de no sentirlo para nada.

- estas acabando con mi paciencia mocosa, tu y el inútil de tu papa, me largo ya se me quitaron las ganas de comer - dijo mientras aventaba el palto contra la pared y me empujaba para salir.

- papi!

Brittany corría a mi lado para ayudarme a levantarme del suelo, mis manos temblaban tanto que al recoger los pedazos de cristal me corte las manos y comencé a sangrar, la pequeña me ayudo a levantarme y me acuno entre sus bracitos con tanta ternura que no pude reprimir mis lagrimas y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente.

- no llores papi, prometo portarme bien, ya no molestare a Saga, lo voy a querer para que ya no estés triste. - me dijo con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas.

- por los dioses, solo espero que no vaya a beber - susurre mientras me abrazaba a la niña como si me estuviese ahogando y ella fuera mi salvavidas - Britt pequeña, no debes hacer enojar a tu padre, por favor hazlo por mí, por favor.

- lo prometo papi - me dijo también llorando.

Podría decirse que fue la noche más larga y espantosa de mi vida, espere y Saga no regresaba, a las 2:00 am, escuche la puerta abrirse y al entrar mi corazón se desboco, vi sus ojos completamente rojos y su falta de equilibrio.

- Saga por Dios... - susurre mientras mis ojos se cristalizaban.

- Musito, mi vida - dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí y se caía de la borrachera.

Corrí hacia él para ayudarlo, al llegar donde estaba me agarro por los hombros y me tiro al piso.

- mi Mu hermoso, ¿hace cuanto que no hacemos el amor? tienes una piel tan bonita y tu cabello huele tan rico, bésame Mu - dijo tratando de besarme.

No pude evitar sentir arcadas cuando su aliento me llego, voltee mi rostro por reflejo y sentí un dolor agudo en el cráneo, Saga me había estampado contra el suelo.

- que te pasa Mu, ¿acaso sientes asco de mi? - dijo mientras me golpeaba repetidamente en el rostro.

- Saga de... detente - suplique.

- quiero sentirte Mu, te voy a hacer el amor aunque no quieras y quiero oírte gritar, grita para mi Mu - dijo mientras me arrancaba el pantalón.

Me agarro por el pelo y me viro bruscamente, estampándome de nuevo contra el suelo, se coloco encima de mi aplastándome con su cuerpo y sin delicadeza me penetro, sentí que me estaba partiendo en dos, comenzó a embestirme violentamente, mientras yo sentía algo caliente y pegajoso recorrerme entre las piernas, trate de no gritar para no despertar a Brittany. Pero mientras yo luchaba por no llorar, el halaba mi cabello y me daba golpes en el costado.

- llora Mu - me gritaba mientras me penetraba más y más fuerte y yo creía que moriría de dolor. Cuando vio que me negaba a gritar me golpeo la cabeza y hundió sus uñas en mi piel y no pude reprimir un alarido de dolor, en ese momento pude sentir algo que me inundaba y a Saga derrumbarse sobre mí.

- ¿papi estas bien? - creí que el mundo se me caería encima al escuchar esa vocecita - déjalo, aléjate de mi papi, no estás viendo que lo estas lastimando?

- cállate mocosa del demonio, te enseñare a respetar - dijo mientras salía de mi y se acomodaba el pantalón, dirigiéndose a Brittany para pegarle.

Una furia ciega me embargo y por escasos minutos no fui dueño de mi mismo, me levante y abrí el cajón y tome un revolver que había guardado y me lance sobre el sin pensar en nada mas, en mi cabeza solo estaba el eco de su voz pidiéndome que la protegiera, recordándome mi promesa _**"me lo prometiste Mu"**_decía la voz en mi cabeza _**" sálvala, Brittany, me lo prometiste, me lo prometiste"**_ decía una y otra vez.

- suéltala Saga, haz conmigo lo que quieras, pero suelta a mi hija. Corre Brittany, vete y enciérrate en tu habitación - le grite a la niña que se fue corriendo mientras yo forcejeaba con Saga.

- vas a dispararme Mu? - me pregunto sonriendo cínicamente.

- si te atreves a volver a tocarla te matare.

- dispárame entonces al pecho para que no falles, anda dispara - dijo mientras me señalaba burlonamente donde debería estar su corazón - dispárame, acaba conmigo, mata al hombre al que supuestamente amas - me reto.

El revólver temblaba en mis manos y mi corazón latía desbocado, escuche un ruido y voltee mi rostro - Saga aprovecho esa distracción para llegar hasta mi y tratar de quitarme el revólver.

- dame eso Mu, podrías lastimarte.

- suéltame Saga.

Empezamos a forcejear y me lanzo al suelo cayendo encima de mí, tomo los restos de un jarrón que se había roto cuando caímos y me apuñalo con el trozo en un costado, entre gritos y lagrimas el arma se disparo.

Todo fue un silencio aterrador y ambos nos quedamos quietos por un momento, de pronto comencé a sentirme mareado y vi a Saga caer frente a mí, lo próximo que supe es que me encontraba conduciendo como loco, con mi hija dormida en el asiento de al lado y con el que fuera mi marido por más de 10 años en el maletero del auto.

**** Fin del flash back****

Luego de dos días conduciendo por casi todo el país, logre llegar a un pueblito en el interior, allí me sentí seguro, rodeado de montañas y espeso verdor.

Había estado ahorrando algún dinero sopesando la posibilidad de dejar a Saga y marcharme lejos con mi hija donde el no me fuera a encontrar, llegue a un pequeño hostal y me aloje ahí, deje a la niña en la habitación mientras yo salí a buscar un lugar apartado para vivir, encontré una pequeña casita en las montañas, era muy vieja, pero lo suficientemente apartada para estar tranquilo y lejos de todo, ese se convirtió en mi refugio.

luego de comprarle la casita a una anciana, lleve a Brittany hacia la destartalada vivienda, tuvimos que legar a pie porque era imposible hacerlo en el auto, aunque tampoco quería llevar el auto hacia mi casa, el cuerpo de Saga ya comenzaba a apestar en el maletero, regrese a casa con las pocas cosas que necesitaba y volví al auto y me marche hacia una cantera abandonada, rocié el auto con gasolina y lo queme, volví a mi casa a pie aunque estaba muy alejado, regrese caminando como penitencia por el crimen que había cometido y como una especie de retorcido tributo por el hombre al que por tantos años había amado.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Este es el primer capítulo de esta historia, tengo listos en papel dos mas así que, si les gusta la espera no será tan larga, solo es cuestión de pasarlos a word y postearlos espero recibir sus comentarios y criticas para poder mejorar, es mi primer fic serio, hay actualización de las paredes**_

_**del infierno...**_

_**Besitos los quiere:**_

_**Less**_


	2. Chapter 2 Domando leones

**Disclaimer:** personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei, los utilizo con fines de entretener.

**Advertencia: **(AU) historia original de mi autoría adaptada al **YAOI** con los personajes de SS, contiene muerte de un personaje, violencia intrafamiliar, angustia, al principio puede no parecerlo pero es un (ShakaxMu) con intervenciones de otras parejas de dorados.

**Summary: **escapando a su pasado, Mu se va lejos llevándose consigo a la única persona que le importa en este mundo, podrá aquel ser angelical conseguir desprenderse de los fantasmas que lo atormentan e iniciar una nueva vida...

**El ángel y el loto.**

**Capítulo II**

_**P.O.V Mu.**_

**Domando leones:**

_E_rrante, solo y sin ayuda, Brittany se convirtió en mi única esperanza, pero mientras el tiempo cruelmente avanzaba yo me iba quedando sin dinero y sin alternativas.

Mi hija y yo pasábamos todo tipo de necesidades y no podía arriesgarme a llamar demasiado la atención, mudarme y conseguir empleo en el pueblo no era definitivamente una opción a considerar, tenía que actuar y deprisa y no se me ocurría que hacer.

En una de las ocasionales salidas al pequeño pueblito a comprar víveres, conocí a un hermoso joven, me dijo que su nombre era Aioria, llamo poderosamente mi atención porque no parecía ser del lugar, se me acerco y me dijo que no había visto a alguien como yo y que si me interesaría trabajar, que el conocía a la persona indicada para ayudarme.en ese momento me pregunte si estaba escrito en mi rostro que necesitaba ayuda o si acaso ese chico era alguna clase de psicópata que quería desmembrarme, me reí internamente de mis pensamientos, le mire y aunque a primera impresión me sorprendió su osadía y desfachatez, no pude evitar notar que no había rastro de malicia en su rostro y en honor a la mas franca verdad, mi economía en esos momentos era prácticamente inexistente, así que me encogí de brazos y le dije que sí, que me dijera que debía de hacer.

Me sonrió de lado y me dijo _"brillaras pequeño, ya verás"._

Por primera vez realmente le mire y no pude evitar sentirme embobado con el chico, era muy hermoso, grandes ojos verdes, piel bronceada como besada por el sol, sedoso y brillante cabello castaño muy claro y una hermosa sonrisa, en definitiva, todo un manjar a la vista y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco y bajar la mirada.

- una moneda por tus pensamientos pequeño ángel - me dijo con su sonrisa de lado que comenzaba a ponerme nervioso.

- ¿por qué me llamas pequeño si somos prácticamente de la misma estatura? - le pregunte visiblemente molesto.

- tranquilo _**fiera,**_ es solo que eres tan hermoso y delicado que pareces un ángel caído del cielo, o una especie de aparición divina, aun no he escuchado tu nombre, precioso. - me respondió sonriendo.

- Mu, me llamo Mu.

- es un hermoso nombre, tanto como tú.

No pude evitar volver a sonrojarme y esta vez el si lo noto y sonrió.

- gracias, supongo.

- y ¿qué te trae por estas tierras Mu?, es obvio que no perteneces a este lugar.

- alejarme del bullicio de la ciudad- respondí evitando mirarle a los ojos, temiendo revelarle mi más profundos secretos al chico que estaba a mi lado.

- mmm... digamos que te creo y dejemos el asunto por la paz, escúchame Mu, te llevare a conocer a alguien, es el dueño del lugar donde trabajo, el es un tipo un tanto extraño, pero es muy buena persona, se que le encantaras porque Dita ama la belleza y tu eres muy bello, solo haz lo que él te pida que hagas bien y el estará feliz ¿entiendes?

- Aioria, no me has dicho en que es que trabajas- aunque tenía una ligera sospecha de que podía ser o al menos eso pensaba yo.

Lanzo una carcajada que no alcanzo sus hermosos ojos y me miro fijamente, luego acaricio mi mejilla tiernamente.

- Mu, ¿en realidad crees que fue casualidad que me acercara a ti? - me dijo mientras suspiraba - te he observado varias veces y siempre que te visto, he podido notar el desconcierto en tu bello rostro, se que estas en problemas y no trates de negármelo. Puedo ser joven, pero conozco de la vida, y veo en ti al mismo joven desorientado que yo fui al llegar a estas tierras hace años huyendo de mi pasado. Sé que no es fácil vivir en un lugar que no conoces sino tienes a nadie que te de la mano.No sé, qué te trajo a estas tierras lejanas del mundo, y no te pido que me lo digas tampoco, pero si puedo ayudarte lo hare y llevándote con Dita es la única forma que conozco de hacerlo, ¿me dejas ayudarte, Mu?

Me quede pasmado al escuchar sus palabras y no pude hacer más que asentir a estas, había tanta sinceridad impregnada en ellas, que desde ese preciso momento supe que Aioria sería parte vital de mi vida.

- ¿Aioria?

- dime, Mu.

- háblame de ti, ¿de dónde eres?

Soy griego, de Atenas, específicamente. Soy el menor de dos hermanos, mi hermano se llama Aioros y somos huérfanos, ¿y tú?

- soy del Tíbet, de una pequeña tribu casi extinta, Lemuria se llama mi aldea.

- no la conozco.

- no me sorprende - dije en tono de tristeza.

Y así nos enfrascamos en una muy agradable conversación hasta que llegamos al lugar donde Aioria trabajaba. Cuando llegamos se identifico como el león dorado, lo que llamo bastante mi atención y un hombre alto de piel bronceada, ojos azules, cabello azul corto, muy guapo aunque con una sonrisa sádica que daba miedo nos recibió, no pude evitar notar que, tenía un marcado acento italiano.

- hola Deathmask, este es mi amigo Mu, se lo traigo a Dita para que lo conozca, mi amigo necesita trabajar y creo que puede servirnos muy bien - dijo entre bromas con el sujeto aterrador.

- claro gatito, llévaselo al pez, de seguro le encantara, ya que parece un angelito, oye tu! - dijo señalándome - el pececito es mío, ¿entiendes?, nada de andarse fijando en el - se retiro mientras me daba un palmada en la espalda.

- tranquilo pequeño, Death es aterrador, pero es buena persona, ese tipo rudo que creíste ver es solo una pose para mantener a los revoltosos a raya, en cuanto a lo de Dita, eso fue en serio, mantente alejado, o te molera a golpes, Dita es su esposo y Deathmask es muy celoso.

- ¿Dita?, que clase de nombre es ese para un hombre - pregunte curioso.

- en realidad, mi nombre es Afrodita, lo que pensándolo bien no ayuda a aumentar la masculinidad de mi nombre, pero según mi padre era eso, o que mi madre me pusiera la versión Romana del nombre de la diosa griega del amor y no creo que Venus fuera más masculino de todos modos - respondió calmadamente una hermosa voz a mis espaldas.

Me quede helado, no creí que me atraparía hablando sobre él, y mucho menos criticando su nombre.

- yo...lo... si... siento - dije muy avergonzado dándome la vuelta, solo para encontrarme a la que presumiblemente fuera la criatura más bella sobre la tierra, quede mudo ante tanta belleza y con la boca abierta, delante de mi estaba un hermoso hombre de piel blanca como porcelana fina, con unos ojos celestes como agua de mar y un largo y ondulado cabello celeste, que caía grácilmente como cascada por sus hombros, unos hermosos y carnosos labios rosados y un lunar que invitaba al pecado, estaba simplemente estupefacto ante tal criatura.

- deberías cerrar la boca Mu, o ensuciaras el piso de babas - se burlo Aioria sacándome de mi ensoñación, mientras yo me sonrojaba furiosamente.

- Dis...discúlpeme por favor, no quiero ser grosero, ni ofenderlo, pero es que usted es realmente muy hermoso, sin faltarle al respeto - ya que vi, como el sujeto Deathmask me miraba fijamente, para después tanto él, como Dita me sonrieron.

- ¿no es una ternurita este chico Masky?, tu también eres muy bello, y que trae a un ser tan bello a un lugar como este - pregunto con suspicacia.

Fue Aioria quien se adelanto y contesto.

- mmm Dita, este es mi amigo Mu, necesita trabajo y le dije que lo podrías ayudar, ¿lo harás, Dita? Por favor.

- gatito, sabes que aquí siempre habrá lugar para el que lo necesite, además de que el bicho, el aguador y tu ya no dan abasto, lo que pasa querido Mu, es que los clientes o intentan robarse a mis empleados, o estos se casan entre ellos y se largan - dijo entre risas esta vez dirigiéndose a mi.

- escucha Mu,- dijo de repente serio afrodita - como te habrás dado cuenta esto es un club, aquí los chicos acompañan a los clientes y los atienden, yo pago muy bien, puedes vivir aquí o solo venir a trabajar en las noches, es tu decisión, no te preguntare que te trajo aquí y desde este momento, cuentas con mi ayuda y protección, no sé si te sirve lo que te ofrezco, pero es la única forma de ayudarte que tengo. ¿Me entendiste?

- sí, eso creo... pero, ¿atenderlos como? Dita.

- hombres y algunas mujeres de alta sociedad y con mucho dinero vienen a este lugar buscando compañía, a veces solo desean alguien con quien hablar, tomarse unos tragos y bailar, al veces buscan compañía mas... como decirlo mmm ... Intima, no debes hacerlo si no quieres, no estás obligado.

- entiendo perfectamente y acepto Dita, necesito el trabajo y de nuevo... gracias.

- no me lo agradezcas hermoso, porque puede que esta sea la única forma que conozca para ayudarte, pero eso no significa que sea la correcta - dijo acariciando mi mejilla mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

- Aioria, preséntale a los demás chicos y a nuestro jefe de seguridad Aldebarán, le pediría al cangrejo que lo haga, pero, mi maridito y yo tenemos "asuntos" que atender - dijo guiñándome un ojo y devorando a Death con la mirada.

- vamos Mu, te presentare al bicho y al cubo - dijo mientras me arrastraba fuera de la oficina de Afrodita, a la cual habíamos entrado hace un rato.

- Hey, chicos carne fresca - grito Aioria a dos chicos extremadamente hermosos, uno de piel tostada y largo cabello de color azul eléctrico y ojos turquesa y otro de piel blanquísima como porcelana, de cabello aguamarina y de hermosos ojos azules.

- nunca había visto tantos hombres hermosos juntos - susurre para mí mismo.

- hola gatito, hola niño bonito - dijo coquetamente el de pelo azul - soy Milo Antares y esta belleza aquí a mi lado, es Camus Marceau, mi novio.

- hola bicho, hola cubo, este angelito es Mu, un amigo y trabajara con nosotros, anda Mu, saluda que no muerden - dijo riendo.

- no podría asegurarte eso si te acercas mucho Mu, sobre todo a Milo, y como dijo el Neanderthal de mi novio, soy Camus Etienne Marceau - dijo hablando por primera vez el chico peli aguamarina mientras besaba mis manos.

- hola Camus y Milo, soy Mu Arienne, es un placer conocerlos.

- oye Mu, ¿qué signo eres? - me pregunto curioso Aioria.

- eh... pues soy Aries ¿por qué?

- chicos, ya tenemos un borrego - rio con ganas Aioria.

- por cierto iba a preguntarte sobre eso, por que se llaman como animalitos, escuche a Death llamarle pececito a Dita y a este llamarle cangrejo a Death, y también que Dita los llamo bicho y aguador a ustedes - dije señalando a Camus y Milo, por cierto Aioria, ¿tú que eres?

- eso es una broma entre nosotros haciendo referencia a nuestros signos del zodiaco, yo soy el león o gatito porque soy leo, Camus es el aguador o cubo porque es acuario, Milo es el bicho porque es escorpio, Dita es piscis, así que por eso mascara lo llama pez y como adivinaras Death es cáncer, por esa razón tu eres el borrego - agrego divertido - bienvenido al zoo de afrodita.

- eres incorregible Aioria, debo marcharme, empezare a trabajar mañana si Dita no tiene problemas, debo dejar algunas cosas arregladas antes de empezar.

- está bien Mu, aquí nos vemos mañana.

- adiós Mu - dijeron Camus y Milo al unísono.

Salí de ese lugar con el corazón en la mano, no sabía si había tomado la mejor decisión, pero de algo estaba completamente seguro, mi vida cambiaria a partir de ese día, solo que de no sé si eso era algo bueno o malo.

_**Continuara...**_

Fin del segundo capi, quise hacerlo ligerito y enfocarme en otro aspecto de la vida de Mu y de introducir un poco de como llego a la vida de Mu, aquel que sería su amigo incondicional a partir de ese momento y de aquellas personas que estarían con él en la nueva vida que había empezado.

Agradecer a PrincessVirgo por poner esta historia en sus favoritas y por sus hermosos Mp, a DragonBallSaintSeiyaPorsiempre y a MarieSerena por sus reviews, me han dado animos para continuar, también agradecer a aquellos que han leído aunque no hayan comentado.

Si alguien lee esto y le gusta, o no le gusta y quiere decirlo le invito a que deje un review, acepto criticas, tomatazos, ejecuciones de auroras, agujas escarlatas y lo que quieran, mi combustible son sus opiniones, hasta un nuevo capi.

Les quiere...

Less.


	3. Chapter 3 malviviendo entre recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei, los utilizo con fines de entretener.

**Advertencia: (AU)** historia original de mi autoría adaptada al **YAOI** con los personajes de SS, contiene muerte de un personaje, violencia intrafamiliar, angustia, al principio puede no parecerlo pero es un **(ShakaxMu)** con intervenciones de otras parejas de dorados.

**Summary: **escapando a su pasado, Mu se va lejos llevándose consigo a la única persona que le importa en este mundo, podrá aquel ser angelical conseguir desprenderse de los fantasmas que lo atormentan e iniciar una nueva vida...

**El ángel y el loto.**

**by Cassiopeia Weasley**

**Capítulo III**

_**P.O.V Mu.**_

**Mal viviendo entre recuerdos.**

_**T**_odas las noches había tenido pesadillas y esa no fue la excepción, soñé con Saga, que venía a cobrárselas por haberlo matado aun cuando se lo merecía por ser un gusano asqueroso y abusador, no conseguía estar en paz conmigo mismo.

¿Qué de donde conseguí sacar el valor suficiente para apuntarlo con un arma? ni yo mismo lo sé, no lo pensé, solo reaccione, aunque mentiría vilmente si dijera que no había soñado con matarlo, ah sí lo había pensado, incluso de varias maneras solo por considerarlo como opción para ser libre de ese yugo.

Años de decepciones, engaños, rencores, golpizas y demás cosas que de recordarlas solo engrosarían la lista fueron acumulando resentimientos en mí, pero aun así lo amaba demasiado como para decidirme a dar el paso final y dejarlo definitivamente, sumado a que me hizo creer que sin él no lograría sobrevivir, que ingenuo era en ese entonces, lo que yo sentía por Saga era una enfermiza necesidad de estar a su lado aunque imaginara retorcidas formas de librarme de él.

Aguante, por los dioses que aguante de todo, me golpeaba sin razón, me violaba como un animal y aun así jamás me atreví a usar el arma que irónicamente el mismo había traído a casa y había olvidado de lo borracho que estaba.

pero cuando lo vi queriendo golpear a mi hija enloquecí, prometí cuidarla y protegerla de todo y de todos, ella fue lo único bueno en la vida de su madre y me hizo jurar que la cuidaría con mi vida de ser necesario, ya que ella no estaría para hacerlo, recuerdo como si fuera cosa de ayer cuando llegue a casa con el bultito entre mis brazos y le dije a Saga que una mujer desconocida del hospital donde yo trabajaba como enfermero me la había entregado y me creyó, lo que jamás le conté es que en efecto una mujer me la había entregado, pero que no era ninguna desconocida y que en realidad la bebe si era mi hija, su madre quien fuera mi mejor amiga y con quien tuve una noche de pasión producto de la necesidad de sentirme amado de mi parte y la necesidad de amarme por parte de ella, dieron como resultado a mi pequeño angelito, no supe nada de ella después de ese día, hasta aquella fatídica noche en que llego al hospital a punto de dar a luz y con la piel destrozada y ajada de los pinchazos de las jeringas que usaba para drogarse, a punto de colapsar por el alcohol. Sentí furia liquida recorrerme cuando vi su estado, pero me apure en socorrerla, ahí fue que me dijo que la bebe era mía y que me hiciera cargo de ella porque ella sabía que no lograría sobrevivir, murió momentos después del parto, en mis brazos dicho sea de paso, no sin antes hacerme jurar que jamás le diría quien fue su madre y que le prometiera, no, que le jurara que la protegería y así lo hice.

Britta, ese era su nombre.

- siempre te protegeré mi pequeña - susurre besando su pequeña y rubia cabecita.

esa es la razón por la que cuando lo vi queriendo dañarla no pensé con claridad, solo quería dañarlo yo a él, aunque he de confesar que la valentía poco me duro, sus ojos verdes hechizantes, un ruido salido de la nada me hicieron perder enfoque y me salió cara la distracción, luego todo sucedió demasiado deprisa, el forcejeo, sus hirientes palabras, los golpes, un grito desgarrador y el sonido de un arma dispararse, lo próximo que supe es que estaba en el suelo, apuñalado, adolorido y con Saga herido de muerte sobre mí. En ese momento me odie, me he odiado todos los días después de ese, me odie por sentir alivio, me odie por sentir tristeza, me odie por alegrarme por obtener mi libertad, pero más me odie por inevitablemente desear ver tus ojos abiertos de nuevo, odie sentir paz al saber que no podrías lastimarnos más y me deteste por no poder dejar de amarte aunque fueras un maldito.

He vivido con miedo desde ese día, miedo de no saber que decirle a mi hija cuando pregunte por ti, miedo de no poder explicarle el porque nos alejamos de todo, que le diré cuando ella pueda pensar con claridad y se dé cuenta que vivimos fugitivos, algún día lo sabrá y tal vez me odie o se avergüence de que su padre sea un asesino, llore esa noche y he llorado amargamente todas las demás.

Había tomado la decisión de trabajar con Dita, y de buscar a alguien que se quedara con la niña en las noches, le dije a la pequeña que había encontrado trabajo en un pequeño centro médico del pueblito y que tenia turno nocturno, me prometió portarse bien y ayudar en lo que pudiera, es muy madura para solo tener ocho años, pero no me sorprende siempre ha sido una niña muy lista.

Me dirigí al club dispuesto a empezar con mis labores esa noche y me moría de los nervios, al llegar el lugar estaba aun vacio, me dirigí hacia los vestidores para cambiarme de ropa y empezar.

- hola, hermoso borreguito - me saludo una conocida voz sobresaltándome.

- hola gatito - salude devuelta, siguiendo su juego.

- ¿listo para tu primera noche?

- si... eso creo, aunque tendrás que ayudarme, no sé muy bien que debo hacer. - respondí nervioso.

- solo obsérvanos a Aioria y a mi - dijo un relajado Milo que venía entrando - tendrás el placer de ver a los olímpicos en acción - resalto entre risas.

- ¿los olímpicos? - pregunte curioso.

- a Milo Y a Aioria, por ser griegos y hermosos los llaman los dioses olímpicos, Aioros solía ser de los olímpicos antes de que Shura lo raptara - explico Camus que entro después de su novio.

- mmm ¿quién es Shura? y Camus ¿no te molesta que Milo este con otras personas?

- una cosa a la vez Mu, respondiendo tu primera pregunta Shura era un apuesto chico español que trabajo aquí hace algún tiempo, conoció a Aioros, quien es el hermano de Aioria - dijo adelantándose a mi pregunta - paso un tiempo y de repente Shura y Aioros desaparecieron sin despedirse de nadie y a los dos meses mandaron una postal desde Mallorca, y de si me molesta que Milo este con otros solo te diré que me fastidia tanto como a él que yo lo haga, pero ambos tenemos nuestras razones para permanecer aquí. ¿Acaso crees que a Dita le gusta que Deathmask trabaje? - finalizo el francés.

- mmm espera un momento, ¿ellos trabajan? pensé que no lo hacían - dije sorprendido.

- Afrodita no, pero mascara si. si un cliente es demasiado importante para negarse o el cliente no desea que alguno de nosotros lo atienda y lo solicita a él, lo hace, es bastante popular entre las damas de alta sociedad que fingen ser grandes señoras y en la cama les gusta el sadismo, también es buscado entre algunos hombres, pero son minoría, eso sí gente muy importante. - me explicaba Camus.

- Mu, te daré un consejo, cuando Death haya tenido que "acompañar" a un cliente por ningún motivo vayas a entrar en la oficina de Dita ni durante el lapso en que el esté dando el servicio, ni después, a menos que Afrodita te autorice a hacerlo, porque o puede lanzarte un jarrón a la cabeza o Death se lo está follando como bestia sobre el escritorio, normalmente esos dos son muy reservados, pero cuando Death tiene clientes, Dita muere de celos y hace que lo tome como animal, ¿entiendes? - me advirtió Aioria y por los dioses que agradecí la advertencia.

- y tu Aioria, nadie que haga suspirar ese corazoncito de minino - pregunte mas para cambiar la conversación que para otra cosa.

- no Mu, no lo hay o al menos no lo había - dijo mirando insistentemente sus zapatos.

- uff Cam, me parece que han domesticado al león - susurro divertido Milo a su pareja.

- deja de molestar bicho y vámonos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y los clientes no tardaran en comenzar a llegar, ustedes deberían empezar a arreglarse - nos reto el francés, mientras se llevaba al griego a rastras.

Aioria se quedo conmigo un momento mas dándome instrucciones, luego se despidió dándome un tierno beso en la frente, diciéndome que si necesitaba algo no dudara en darle una señal, en ese momento me sentí protegido, entre amigos y a salvo, como no me había sentido antes.

días después sucedería mi primera vez con un cliente, la recuerdo como ahora, era una noche apacible, llegaron unos sujetos muy elegantes trajes caros y deliciosos perfumes, no lo negare eran muy atractivos, pero por amor a Buda que yo deseaba que ese dia nunca tuviera que llegar.

Los chicos estaban ocupados con otros clientes, hasta Death tuvo que trabajar, una hermosa pelilila, muy joven y de fina apariencia había solicitado sus atenciones y se negaba a ser atendida por alguien más, Afrodita echaba fuego por los ojos.

- Mu... Mu, ponme atención por favor - me llamo Aioria muy urgido.

- Aioria, ¿qué sucede?

- necesito que me acompañes, tienes clientes, Dita quiere que atiendas a unas personas, es una pareja y quieren compañía - me dijo.

Empalidecí, sabía que llegaría este momento, pero no pude evitar sentirme aterrado, no sabía que debía esperar o exactamente que hacer, mi cara debió ser un libro abierto porque Aioria se dedico a calmarme.

- no tengas miedo Mu, son clientes habituales y son bastante agradables, yo mismo los atendería pero me esperan, te trataran bien ya veras, no quieras saber el animal que se llevo a Camus, creo que solo lo hace para hacer rabiar a Milo - me susurro al oído.

Me acompaño hasta la mesa donde estaba la pareja y me sorprendí de ver a los sujetos de trajes finos que había visto llegar hacia un rato, eran bastante atractivos y elegantes, uno de ellos de una belleza exótica, casi mística.

- buenas noches caballeros - les saludo Aioria con total soltura y parsimonia.

- buenas noches Aioria, como siempre un gusto verte, que hermoso joven te acompaña esta noche - le dijo uno de los jóvenes, de un hermoso cabello verde claro - ¿nos acompañaras esta noche Aioria?

- no, esta noche no será posible, pero aquí les traigo a mi amigo Mu, el los acompañara, no lo asusten, es nuevo y queremos conservarlo - rio divertido, mientras yo enrojecía sin disimulo.

- nos conoces, solo deseamos buena compañía, Shion quiere jugar y yo como siempre solo quiero observar, aunque es posible que eso cambie pronto - dijo hablando por primera vez el otro joven dirigiéndose a Aioria y guiñándole un ojo.

- se lo encargo entonces, yo debo irme, nos vemos luego Mu, caballeros otro día los atiendo - dijo acariciando mi mejilla y marchándose.

- acércate Mu, ven a tomar un trago con nosotros - me llamo el hombre de cabellos castaños.

Al acercarme no pude evitar embriagarme con su perfume.

- ¿no es hermoso? míralo Dohko, parece un ángel con esa carita tan linda, tienes una belleza extraña Mu - dijo el sujeto llamado Shion.

- gra... gracias.

- que ternurita, esta todo sonrojadito - rio el moreno.

- déjalo en paz Dohko, lo vas a asustar, no le hagas caso Mu.

- no soy un niño pequeño y asustadizo - reclame haciendo un pequeño puchero sin querer.

- sí, ya vemos que no lo eres, ven siéntate y cuéntanos ¿de dónde eres? - me invito Dohko, palmeando el lugar entre su pareja y el.

- de una aldea llamada Lemuria - conteste y pude notar que a Shion le brillaron los ojos emocionado.

- veo que esto va para largo - dijo Dohko rodando los ojos y tomando de su whisky - Shion también es Lemuriano - dijo explicándome la emoción de su pareja.

Durante las primeras horas de la noche estuve nervioso, sin saber bien que esperar, pero Shion y Dohko resultaron ser agradable compañía, charlamos sobre muchas cosas ya que a Shion parecían no agotársele los temas y Dohko solo nos miraba divertido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tome alcohol, no me gusta beber, odiaba que Saga lo hiciera, y el alcohol y las drogas me quitaron a Britta.

conforme avanzaron las horas fui entrando en confianza con ese par, Shion se acerco a mí y me beso, no fue desagradable como creí que seria, a decir verdad es un gran besador, me susurro algo al oído y me tomo de las manos guiándome hacia un cuarto del segundo nivel, Dohko nos seguía en silencio y su mirada brillaba de lujuria y deseo, pero para mi sorpresa esa mirada no iba dirigida a mí, sino hacia su compañero, llegamos a la estancia bellamente decorada en colores rojo y negro y tenues luces que hacían pasional el ambiente, Shion volvió a besarme esta vez con más premura, mientras su apuesto amante nos observaba desde el sillón frente a la cama.

Beso mis labios, bajando por mi cuello, desnudándome lentamente, mientras yo me dejaba hacer y trataba de no pensar en nada, Dohko solo nos observaba como queriendo grabar el momento en sus retinas.

Esa noche significo la muerte de lo que fui hasta ese entonces y el renacimiento de un nuevo Mu, llore sepultando al muchacho sumiso y débil que fui, me permití llorar por última vez por Saga, por un presente cruel y un futuro incierto.

Shion fue gentil conmigo, incluso respeto mis lagrimas y solo me acaricio con ternura inusitada, yo había olvidado lo que era ser tocado sin sentir dolor. Desperté horas después y sentí un cálido aliento sobre mi piel, Shion dormía apaciblemente sobre mi pecho desnudo y Dohko aun nos observaba desde el sillón, jamás me toco y silenciosamente se lo agradecí, no es que el no fuera atractivo, todo lo contrario lo era y bastante, sino porque sería demasiado para mí una misma noche. Despertó a su amante y le dijo que debían marcharse, le prometió que regresarían y que entonces sería el que disfrutaría de cierto griego castaño que le encantaba.

- Mu, esto es tuyo - dijo Dohko dándome un pequeño sobre amarillo - no tienes que dárselo a Afrodita ya arregle cuentas con él, guarda esto para ti.

- gra... gracias Dohko - agradecí sin saber que mas decir.

- gracias a ti Mu, has hecho a Shion muy feliz.

Me dejaron solo en el cuarto, que ahora parecía demasiado grande estando yo solo, me bañe y me vestí, baje y encontré con que eran ya las seis de la mañana y ya no habían clientes, los míos fueron los últimos en marcharse. Aioria me miro fijamente y con semblante serio, no veía a Camus ni a Milo, pero escuchaba al griego soltar maldiciones en su lengua natal desde otra estancia del lugar y sangre manchando las blancas baldosas del piso.

- Aio, que sucedió?- le pregunte asustado.

- un desgraciado le hizo mucho daño a Camus, ya sabes, fue... muy brusco - dijo con cara de enfado - pobre Camus, Milo casi mata al maldito cuando se entero, fue después que te fuiste a las habitaciones.

- y Deathmask, ¿por qué no hizo nada? - pregunte horrorizado.

- estaba ocupado con una cliente, al igual que Milo y yo, cuando bajo ya el daño estaba hecho, el y Milo le dieron una buena tunda, incluso Dita lo golpeo, lo echaron de aquí a patadas.

- ¿Dita? dices que Dita lo golpeo - pregunte asombrado.

- así es, Dita será muy delicado, pero golpea como callejero y el quiere mucho a Camus, nosotros no sabíamos que ese tipo estaba obsesionado con Camus, sabíamos que siempre lo elegía para molestar a Milo, pero no sabíamos que era tan serio el asunto - dijo triste - eso nunca había sucedido antes Mu - dijo respondiendo la silenciosa pregunta de mis ojos.

- iré a ver a Camus.

- no creo que sea buena idea Mu.

- Aioria, soy enfermero, puedo ayudarlo - le rete

- ya lo vio un medico, está dormido, bueno en realidad esta sedado en su habitación. Imagino que Milo está con él porque ya no escucho los gritos y Dita está encerrado con Death en su oficina, recuerdas lo que te dije que sucede cuando Death recibe clientes- sonrió de lado, mas afirmando que preguntando - no te acerques a ese lugar.

- oh... si, lo recuerdo - conteste sonrojándome.

- bueno ya estas advertido, y ¿como estas tu?

- estoy bien, fue menos traumático de lo que creí - conteste sinceramente.

- vete a casa y descansa, les diré al bicho y al aguador que preguntaste por ellos.

- está bien Aio, nos vemos luego - me despedí para dirigirme a casa a cuidar a mi hija y no pensar en nada de lo que había sucedido esa noche.

_**Continuara...**_

_Eso es todo por hoy, no me linchen, soy muy bella para morir y aun no he podido raptar a Shaka y Milo (corro a esconderme debajo de mi cama)_

_**Agradecimientos: **_

A mi querida **Dzeta**, por sus comentarios y puntualizaciones, gracias por ser tan objetiva y respetuosa con tus observaciones y por decirme las cosas como son, siempre me emociona encontrar reviews tuyos.

A **SakuraBallSeiyaMejoresAnimes** gracias hermosa por leerme aunque no te gusta el yaoi, me estoy rompiendo la cabeza para crear algo hetero para ti, no te imaginas lo feliz que me hace ver tus reviews apoyándome aunque el género no sea tu favorito, de verdad gracias totales.

A **Danabel45** gracias por tu review y por leer, por apoyar leer sus comentarios me dan valor para continuar.

Y gracias a aquell s que se han tomado el tiempo de leer aunque no comenten (me harían feliz si lo hicieran) gracias por sacar un tiempito y darle una miradita.

**PD: **me quiero disculpar por la tardanza, ando sin lap y el cuaderno donde tengo la historia que estoy adaptando (recuerden que les dije que es una historia original MIA, que estoy adaptando a personajes de SS y no lo había podido encontrar en la dimensión desconocida que es mi habitación.

Para las que si les gusta el yaoi y están esperando lemon, les advierto que no se si tendrá lemon, pinceladas de escenas subidas de tono, si.

Recuerden que soy novata en esto de escribir fics y no me siento segura de avanzar a algunos campos aun.

Recuerden que acepto criticas, tomatazos, galletas de coco, ejecuciones de aurora, agujas escarlatas, a Shaka y Milo sin ropa (oops lo dije), y todo lo que quieran.

Dudas, sugerencias me escriben a: revoluciondepolvoestelar gmail(punto)com

Besos los quiere: Less


	4. Chapter 4: Loto Florecido

**Disclaimer: **personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei, los utilizo con fines de entretener.

**Advertencia: (AU) **historia original de mi autoría adaptada al **YAOI** con los personajes de SS, contiene muerte de un personaje, violencia intrafamiliar, angustia, al principio puede no parecerlo pero es un **(ShakaxMu) **con intervenciones de otras parejas de dorados.

**Summary: **escapando a su pasado, Mu se va lejos llevándose consigo a la única persona que le importa en este mundo, podrá aquel ser angelical conseguir desprenderse de los fantasmas que lo atormentan e iniciar una nueva vida...

**El ángel y el Loto.**

**By: Cassiopeia Weasley**

**Loto Florecido**

**_P.O.V Mu._**

_H_an pasado ya casi cinco meses desde que estoy trabajando con Dita, todo ha vuelto a su cauce normal podría decirse, gracias a los dioses Camus ya está recuperado, aunque casi no trabaja, Milo no se lo permite, razón por la cual el heleno trabaja casi el doble, no es que nadie se lo exija es que así es Milo.

Death aseguro que el tipo que lastimo a Camus jamás lo volverá a molestar, la sonrisa que tenia al decirlo me hizo desconfiar y tener pena de aquel infeliz que se atrevió a lastimar al francés.

¿De mi vida? Mi vida no ha cambiado mucho, es más bien rutinaria, estoy con mi hija en el día, cuido de ella, descanso lo que puedo y regreso al trabajo, Aioria selecciona meticulosamente a mis clientes, aunque ya Shion es habitual en mi corta lista, Dohko dejo de ser un mero espectador, pero el por su parte prefiere a Aioria.

Todo seguía una pasmosa rutina, hasta una noche aparentemente como otra cualquiera, unos sujetos sumamente hermosos llegaron al club, no los olvidaría aunque hubiese querido, sus rostros se grabaron a fuego en mis retinas, el parecido entre ambos sujetos era asombroso, salvo por leves diferencias, bien podrían ser gemelos.

Uno de ellos, el que parecía ser el mayor, se veía tranquilo y relajado, paseo su vista por el club al parecer buscando a alguien, lo vi sonreír al encontrar su objetivo y se llevo a rastras al otro rubio que parecía algo incomodo, hasta donde estaba Aioria.

Los vi conversar, pero al estar lejos de ellos no pude escuchar que hablaban, pero pude descifrar mi nombre en los labios del griego y luego a los tres dirigirse hacia donde yo estaba.

Llegaron y pude contemplar más de cerca a aquellos dos seres celestiales, cuando conocí a Aioria me pareció muy hermoso, a Afrodita lo creí una aparición, un ser irreal, de esos de cuentos de hadas y príncipes encantados, Milo es simplemente un dios entre mortales y si la perfección existiera seria llamada Camus, pero por alguna extraña razón, la belleza de todos ellos parecía palidecer comparada con la del rubio menor, puesto que aunque él y el otro rubio eran prácticamente idénticos, era el menor, el de los cabellos dorados quien había logrado captar mi atención, al acercarme a él, pude apreciar un bindi en su frente y no pude evitar sonreírle.

-Mu, estos son Asmita y Shaka Sundrami – me dijo Aioria presentándome a los jóvenes – habrás notado por el parecido que son hermanos, pero no, no son gemelos.

Creo que la curiosidad se leía claramente en mi rostro.

- Asmita quiere compañía para Shaka y desea a alguien especial, por ser la primera vez que va a un lugar como este, y quien más especial que tu- me dijo para luego susurrarme algo al oído, gesto que pude notar incomodo al rubio menor – trátalo bien Mu, es su primera experiencia de este tipo.

-pierde cuidado Aioria, el Sr Sundrami está en buenas manos.

-Shaka

-¿disculpe?

-Solo llámame, Shaka.

-Está bien Shaka – le respondí sonriendo y es que no podía dejar de sonreírle.

-¿puedo? - le pregunte señalándole las manos, mientras observábamos a Asmita irse con Aioria.

-Eh?... oh, sí por supuesto – me respondió algo confundido, mientras yo lo guiaba a una de las mesas.

-y, ¿qué quieres hacer Shaka?

-No lo sé, por primera vez en mi vida, no sé cómo debo actuar en alguna situación, dime tú que hacer, eres el experto – para arrepentirse al ver la expresión de mi rostro cambiar.

-Escucha si ere...

-lo siento Mu, no quería ofenderte, solo estoy nervioso y no sé que hacer, generalmente yo suelo tener el control de las cosas, no al revés.

-no, discúlpame a mí, a veces olvido, a lo que me dedico.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a una habitación, Mu? Aquí hay mucho ruido y no podemos conversar.

-Está bien, vamos – le conteste volviéndolo a tomar de las manos, sin imaginar si quiera lo que ese pequeño gesto, estaba provocando en Shaka.

Nos dirigimos hacia una de las habitaciones superiores, pero algo me decía que no debía ir a ese lugar, que Shaka era demasiado especial como para ser tratado como a uno más, una tontería sin lugar a dudas, pero cambie de rumbo llevándolo hacia una habitación que normalmente permanecía cerrada, Dita me había dado esa habitación para que tuviera mis cosas aquí, dijo que todos tenían sus estancias privadas y que yo no sería la excepción, decore el espacio a mi gusto, era mi pedazo de paraíso en la tierra, a ese lugar lleve a Shaka.

Al entrar en la habitación y contemplarla, bebí cada una de las expresiones del bellos hindú.

-este lugar es hermoso, no sabía que el dueño de este club gustara del budismo.

-Dita no gusta del budismo Shaka, esta no es una de las habitaciones del club... esta es mi habitación privada.

-¿Eres budista?

-Soy tibetano, el budismo el parte de mi cultura y creencia, pero fuera de eso las enseñanzas del maestro me dan paz.

-Yo también soy budista.

-Es una hermosa coincidencia, Shaka

-¿por qué me has traído aquí, Mu?

-No lo sé, en realidad solo sentí que eras especial y que no merecías ser tratado como a uno más – le dije para después sonrojarme.

-Estoy honrado de que me consideres especial, eres hermoso, como un ángel y no sé cómo actuar, jamás había estado con un hombre antes.

-¿y por qué lo quieres hacer ahora?

-Porque no tengo interés alguno en las mujeres, Asmita mi hermano ha sido expulsado de nuestra familia por preferir compañía masculina, mi baldi es muy recto, aunque mamadi dice que no dejara de amar a Asmita. Si mi baldi se entera que frecuento a mi bahya y que encima de eso también prefiero el mismo tipo de compañía que él, con seguridad es capaz de matarnos a ambos.

-Parece muy complicada tu familia.

-Si, así es. No te haces una idea de cuánto.

-Me alegra ser el primero en tu vida Shaka, aunque yo no pueda ofrecerte lo mismo, pero prometo hacer que valga la pena.

-Ya valió la pena, con solo haberte conocido, mi ángel ¿puedo besarte Mu?

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras de mi, Shaka Sundrami – le dije para después acercarme a él y besar sus labios dulcemente, probándolos, dejándolo acostumbrarse a mí.

Me quede sorprendido con la suavidez de los labios de Shaka y del dulce sabor que estos tenían, al ser su primera vez, lo imagine cohibido, incluso nervioso, pero no, ese hombre se estaba entregando a ese beso como si su vida dependiese de ello, Shaka era especial, lo supe desde que le vi, pero no debía olvidar mi lugar y lo que realmente era, mi corazón estaba sellado y así debía permanecer, no soñaría con imposibles, porque eso era Shaka para mi, un imposible.

Me dedique a llenar su rostro de besos, a acariciar su suave piel a tomar entre mis dedos la cascada dorada de sus cabellos, a perderme en el mar azul de sus hermosos ojos, me aleje un poco para contemplarlo, tanta belleza en un solo cuerpo debía de ser un pecado.

-desnúdate, hermoso loto, quiero verte.

-Lo que quieras, mi angel.

"_mi ángel" _el no puede ni siquiera imaginarse lo que esas palabras provocan en mí, lo que yo sería capaz de dar por que fueran dichas de verdad y no solo por el calor de un momento.

-me tienes cautivado Mu, todo en ti es tan hermoso, solo esta esa sombra que enturbia tu mirada, no me deja reflejarme en el espejo de tu alma, me gustaría tanto ayudarte a borrar esa sombra, un rostro tan hermoso como el tuyo merece resplandecer totalmente.

No dije nada, solo me abrace a él para no naufragar en el mar de sensaciones que amenazaba con hundirme, no creo en el amor a primera vista, no, eso no existe, pero sé que existe un intensa conexión entre Shaka y yo, como si lo hubiese esperado toda mi vida y al fin le encontrara, es como haber estado incompleto y al fin llegar a la última pieza que me completaría, debía ser una locura pensar esas cosas, pero ahí estaba la sensación y yo sabía que me dolería horrores cuando se fuera, solo unas poquísimas horas me tomo sentirlo parte vital de mi vida.

-no digas ni piense en cosas que no puedes hacer Shaka – le dije bajando mi mirada por unos segundos.

-Es mi turno de contemplarte mi ángel – me dijo levantando mi rostro, acercándose a mí y empezando a desnudarme lentamente.

Sentir sus manos tocándome al desvestirme era sin duda una deliciosa tortura, que erizaba mi piel y dejaba rastros de fuego tras su paso, un involuntario gemido escapo de mis labios al sentir como me abrazaba y besaba en el cuello y la clavícula. Sus labios eran fríos, pero no desagradables, eran del tipo que refresca al besarlos.

Me recostó en la cama y delineo mi cuerpo con sus dedos, al llegar a mi rostro gire y bese sus dedos, cada uno de ellos, se inclino hacia mí y se apodero de mis labios, ese fue el inicio de mi primera vez con ese hermoso loto, las mas especial, la más dulce, me hizo el amor con una ternura inusitada, si, fue el amor lo que me hizo, porque un acto tan hermoso como lo que ocurrió esas noche no merecía ser descrito como mero y casual sexo.

Shaka abandono mi habitación en la madrugada, lo sentí dejar la cama, no sin antes depositar un beso en mi frente. Había escuchado unos suaves toques en mi puerta, debió de ser Aioria, puesto que el paso a nuestras habitaciones estaba restringido.

Quería gritarle que no se fuera, que se quedara conmigo, que desde el instante que había abandonado mi cama esta se volvió fría e inhóspita, pero no lo hice, fingí dormir mientras se marchaba no sin antes besarme de nuevo.

Era mejor así, no me gustan las despedidas, solo acrecentaban la sensación de pérdida y yo ya había perdido muchas veces, y duele demasiado.

Me decidí hablar con Aioria sobre mi hija, yo le tengo bastante confianza como para enterarlo sobre el tesoro más grande de mi vida, si algo llegara a sucederme no quisiera que mi hija estuviera desamparada.

-Aio, me gustaría que fueras a mi casa esta tarde, hay una persona que quiero que conozcas, es muy importante para mí – le dije.

-¿Me estas invitando a tu casa, Mu?

-Si, si no tienes nada que hacer claro.

-Iba a salir con Asmita, pero eso puede esperar.

-No quiero molestarte.

-No lo haces.

-Eres mi amigo y quiero que conozcas a la persona más importante de mi vida, toma esta es la dirección de mi casa, te espero a las cinco, preparare tarta. - le dije para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Me fui a mi casa a descansar un rato, a cuidar de mi hija y de mi casa y a compartir con ella, prepararía tarta de fresas y chocolate, Aioria es un gran amigo para mi, ha sido mi apoyo desde que llegue aquí, quiero que mi hija interactúe con las personas que significan algo para mi, quiero darle una vida lo más normal posible.

-pequeña estoy en casa – grite desde la puerta al llegar a mi hogar.

-¡papi! Qué bueno que llegaste, te extrañe mucho – me dijo saltando a mis brazos.

-a ver princesita, cuéntale a papa que hiciste desde que te levantaste, espero que no le estés dando mucha lata a la señora Bea.

-La señora Bea me hizo el desayuno, pero le dije que no desayunaría hasta que tu llegaras, así que hizo desayuno para ti también, ven vamos – me dijo mientras me halaba hacia el desayunador.

Fuimos a desayunar, luego ayude a la pequeña a hacer las tareas que la señora Bea le había puesto, antes de descansar hice los pocos quehaceres de mi casa, en serio la señora Bea era una bendición caída del cielo, cuidaba muy bien de la casa y de la niña, luego me acosté a descansar, mientras Britt leía unos libros que le había comprado de camino a casa, era lo único que lograba tenerla unas cuantas horas tranquila.

Dormí unas horas, luego me levante a preparar el almuerzo para los dos y la tarta para recibir a Aioria.

-papi, quiero ir a la escuela con otros niños.

-¿Y eso princesa? No te gusta lo que te enseña la señora Bea?

-Si me gusta, pero quiero jugar con otros niños, me siento muy sola aquí. En ese momento me sentí muy culpable por alejarla de todo.

-Nena, cuando vaya al pueblo veré lo que puedo hacer, entiendo que te sientas sola aquí, pero recuerda que siempre estaré contigo.

Ahora más que nunca estuve seguro de presentar a la niña con Aioria, le haría bien tener a alguien además de mi, también se las presentaría a los demás, solo debía buscar el momento adecuado.

-gracias papi, te amo.

-Y yo a ti, tesoro.

Y así disfrute el almuerzo con mi hija, luego nos pusimos a preparar la tarta de fresas y chocolate, llegada la hora de Aioria llegar, golpearon la puerta y ambos fuimos a recibir al invitado, Brittany se quedo detrás de mi, cubierta completamente mientras yo abría la puerta.

-hola Mu – me saludo Aioria – espero no haber llegado demasiado temprano.

-No, para nada Aioria, adelante, bienvenido a mi hogar – le dije con una sonrisa.

El aun no había notado la presencia de la niña detrás de mi.

-no sabía que debía de traer, así que traje refrescos, sé que no te gusta el alcohol, pero no pude resistir a comprar esta botella de vino, es muy suave.

-Gracias. Tesoro ¿podrías salir de detrás de mi para que conozcas a un gran amigo mío?

Mi hija salió tímidamente, con su cabecita gacha, es increíble que siendo una criatura tan lista y avispada, pueda volverse el ser mas tímido sobre la tierra de un momento a otro, eran actitudes muy parecidas a las de Saga con esos cambios de humor, creo que al final de cuentas todo se pega.

-hola pequeña, me llamo Aioria y soy amigo de Mu – le dijo el griego acercándose a mi niña.

-¿eres amigo de mi papa, o solo quieres hacerle daño? - le respondió, levantando su cabeza por primera vez desde que el chico llegara, clavando sus hermosos ojitos verdes en el.

-Si pequeña, soy amigo de tu papa, y jamás le haría daño, ni dejaría que nadie se lo haga – le respondió mientras pasaba su mirada de la niña a mí, leí la pregunta en su mirada y accedí a contestarla.

-Aioria, esta es mi hija, se llama Brittany Medea Arien, tiene 8 años y es la luz de mi vida.

-Es una preciosidad de niña, Mu – me dijo mientras de ponía de cuclillas para estar a su altura y que ella pudiera observarlo más de cerca.

-Brittany, me llamo Aioria Leonis, como ya te dije soy amigo de tu papi y espero ser tu amigo también.

-Me agradas - le dijo la niña, antes de lanzarse a sus brazos como lo haría conmigo, lo que me sorprendió, ya que no suelen gustarle los extraños – ¿te puedo decir tío Aioria?

-¿en serio? Claro que puedes – le dijo depositando un beso en su rubia cabecita y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Me gustan mucho tus ojos tío Aioria, son bonitos como los de mi papi Mu, parecen espejos, pero los tuyos están limpios.

-¿espejos? - pregunte.

-¿espejos? Dijo Aioria.

-Si, espejos, puedo verme en ellos. Ven vamos, papi Mu y yo hicimos tarta de fresa – le dijo llevándoselo de las manos.

-No me preguntes, ni yo sé de dónde saca esas cosas, a veces no parece una niña de ocho años – le dije cuando los alcance.

-Creo saber a qué se refiere con lo de los espejos, mi padre solía decirnos a Aioros y a mí, que los ojos son los espejos del alma y que estos reflejan quienes somos o como nos sentimos.

-Supongo, el hermano de Asmita, me dijo algo parecido y de que los míos estaban turbios, debo ser un espejo muy visible que hasta mi hija pudo verlo.

-¿Me contaras tu historia, Mu?

-Tal vez.

-Vamos gatito, la tarta nos espera y mi terremoto rubio también – le dije mientras le señalaba a la nena que golpeaba el piso de pequeña sala, con uno de sus piecitos.

Desde que conocí a Aioria y vi sus ojos me sentí seguro con él, por lo que pude entender que Brittany se abriera a él con tan solo verlo, siempre ha sido muy perceptiva y Aioria es un ser muy fácil de querer, puede ser impulsivo a veces, incluso algo infantil así como Milo, pero es muy confiable y le he llegado a querer con locura.

Pasamos un rato muy agradable los tres juntos, lo observe jugar con mi hija, a ella llamarle tío, abrazarle, dormirse entre sus brazos y me sentí conmovido.

-Aioria, quiero agradecerte.

-¿por qué, Mu?

-Hace mucho tiempo no veía a mi hija sonreír como hoy, ver una expresión de autentica felicidad en su rostro me hace feliz y te agradezco por eso.

-No sé que decir, solo que estoy aquí siempre que me necesites y ella también.

-Hoy me pidió que la llevara a la escuela, que quiere estar con otros niños.

-Es normal, es una niña y necesita estar con otros niños.

-Sera por eso que lograron llevarse tan bien, ambos son unos niños pequeños – le dije entre risas.

-Cállate borrego – me dijo golpeando amistosamente mi brazo.

-Ven minino, llevemos a la pequeña a su habitación, ya luego te contare mi historia, he estado pensando ¿crees que sea buena idea presentarle a Brittany a los demás?

-Esa es decisión tuya Mu, pero en mi opinión creo que si deberías, ella es una niña muy dulce, que necesita mucho amor y eso es lo que mas tendrá con esa panda de locos que tenemos como amigos, eso sí debes estar dispuesto a tolerar que la mimen y malcríen al máximo que es lo que harán Deathmask, Dita y Milo. Es mas podría asegurar que ella y el bicho se amaran.

-¿Deathmask?

-Si, así como lo ves con cara de matón y todo, es un dulce, solo no se lo digas. También creo que deberías mudarte al pueblo, para estar más cerca.

-No, eso no.

-Pues cómprate una camioneta, en el deshuesadero de autos encontraras a buen precio, el bicho y yo la arreglaremos para ti.

-¿en serio? No sabía que te gustaba la mecánica.

-Así es y Milo es genial con las herramientas.

-No me lo habría imaginado – le conteste mientras dejaba a Britt en su cama – está realmente agotada, ni siquiera se lavo los dientes.

-Lo dices como si fuera el fin del mundo – me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Para ella lo es, quiere ser dentista – le conteste.

-¿dentista? ¿Qué niña de ocho años quiere ser dentista?

-Ya te dije que ella es especial, mi pequeña virgencita es todo un caso, muy adelantada, dice cosas que no son propias de su edad, y es pasmosamente calmada, solo tú la has sacado de su cauce.

-¿Virgo?

-Si, hablando de eso pronto es su cumpleaños número 9, sería perfecto que todos estuvieran con ella ese día, pero no se qué le diré si me pregunta que de donde nos conocemos, es más me sorprende que no te lo haya preguntado a ti.

-Lo hizo.

-¿disculpa?

-Me pregunto, que de donde éramos amigos y que si yo era enfermero como tú.

Perdí en color de mi rostro, no pensé en decirle a Aioria que responder si eso pasaba, creo que la expresión de mi rostro era de puro terror.

-descuida Mu, le dije que éramos amigos del trabajo, que no soy enfermero, que soy especialista informático.

-Gracias, aunque a ella no le gusta que le mientan, es mejor así.

-Técnicamente no mentí, si somos amigos del trabajo, no soy enfermero y si soy especialista en informática, solo que por ahora no me dedico a eso, esa parte no se la dije – sonrió ligeramente.

-Gracias, por los dioses gracias.

-Me gustaría que me dejaras acompañarte cuando les vayas a hablar a los demás de la niña.

-Grac...

-si vuelves a agradecerme te golpeo, eres mi amigo haré lo que sea por ti.

-Ven, vamos a tomar un poco de ese vino que trajiste, necesitamos neutralizar un poco tanta azúcar consumida, siento que me echare a correr en cualquier momento y tu ya de por si eres inquieto.

-No te gusta el alcohol.

-Lo necesitare para lo que tengo que contarte.

Aioria me sonrió en respuesta, regresamos a la cocina, serví el vino en dos copas y me dispuse a contarle todo lo que había pasado en mi vida en los últimos seis meses a ese ser sentado frente a mí, esperando en los dioses que no se alejara cuando descubriera que yo no era más que un asesino, por más motivos que tuviera no dejaba de serlo.

_Continuara..._

Agradecimientos: a todos los que llegaron hasta esta parte de la historia, porque eso significa que les gusto como para leer hasta el final, gracias por leer, comentar o no hacerlo, de todas formas gracias.

Sé que debí de haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero me fue imposible, incluso este capi debí de haberlo subido ayer, pero se me han complicado mucho las cosas, espero que haya valido la pena tanto esfuerzo por publicar y les guste.

Sé que dije que mi día de publicación seria los sábados, pero no sé si me será posible, estoy en el programa de ingles de inmersión (los dominicanos saben de lo que hablo) y me drena mucho el tiempo y la energía.

Agradecer a princesa Andrómeda, Princessvirgo, Danabel94 (yupi lo escribí bien), a nataliavizz y todos aquellos que me leen.

Unos caballeros muy indignados esta actualizado hasta la carta de Shaka de barbie, ups perdón, Virgo. Un beso.


End file.
